Similar LED lamps in the prior art have been disclosed in the following patent documents.
The specification of Chinese utility model patent CN 201666465 U (published on Dec. 8, 2010) discloses a rotation mechanism of a flashlight mainly composed of shell, base, elastic piece and base cover. The upper part of the shell is an accommodating cavity for installing the lamp, the lower part of the shell is rotatably hinged on the base, and a circle of small protrusion and shallow groove, which are spaced from each other, is formed around the hinge point. The base is a cylindrical member which may be sleeved at the lower part of the shell. The elastic piece may be inserted into the gap between the base and the lower part of the shell and movably fitted in the shallow groove at the lower part of the shell. The base cover may be snap-fit to the outer end of the base. The swing mechanism of the utility model is composed of the elastic piece, the small protrusion and the shallow groove at the lower part of the shell. The swing mechanism would be assembled merely by inserting the elastic piece into the gap between the base and the lower part of the shell, and then snap-fitting the base cover. When the elastic piece is damaged, the swing mechanism would be repaired merely by replacing the damaged elastic piece, so the repair is easy.
However, although such LED lamp is convenient to some extent, since the shell can merely be rotated at certain angle, the lighting angle is still limited, thus affecting the use. A further improvement is required.